My Not So Grand Entrance
by loveisforfairytales
Summary: What happens when Cammie finally escapes the CoC and comes home? two-shot. It's my first fan fiction so please R
1. Chapter 1

19 years 3 months 2 weeks and 5 days ago I met the man of my dreams, Zachary Goode.

16 years 7 months 5 weeks and 2 days ago we got married.

15 years 11 months 8 weeks and 3 days ago I had a daughter, Jacqueline Goode.

10 years 4 months 9 weeks and 4 days ago I went on a top secret mission, to take down the group that wanted the ones I loved dead. I got captured, and I couldn't go back.

5 years 1 week and 6 days ago I escaped, everyone thought I was dead. My mother, my 3 best friends, and my husband. MIA for 5 years and what can you expect? But I'm not dead. I'm well alive.

The next 5 years and counting I have been in hiding, keeping the Circle of Cavan far from my family, my loved ones, and today, I have finally taken them down. Today, I can finally return to those I love, but how will they take me?

My name is Cameron Ann Morgan, but you can call me Cammie. I'm the top agent in the CIA, of course, they all think I'm dead too. Naturally, the spot has been given to my husband, but I don't mind. I love him.

I check in with CIA headquarters first. I hope the director still recognizes me. I enter the Pentagon City Mall, blending in with all the shoppers. Looking around I search for the tell-tale store, I reach American Eagle, grab some jeans and ask for a dressing room.

When the dressing rooms are empty, I push the "call for assistance" button 3 times. 3 seconds, 1 second, and 8 seconds exactly. A small green light examines my retina and then I start descending.

Director Andrews' office is on the 7th Level underneath the Pentagon City Mall. You need Level 6 clearance to even know his real name, Level 9 to know where his office is, and Level 14 to meet him. Fortunately for me, I have Level 23 clearance. Lucky me.

I walk through CIA headquarters, blending in with the crowd of agents, no one stops twice to look at me. I reach the Director's office and knock 7 times.

"Come in." I hear. The Director does not seem shocked to see me. That is, until I walk through the door. He just stares at me in shock.

"Agent Goode? We all presumed you were dead over 5 years ago. Obviously not."

I nod politely back at him, feeling the urge to smirk. It's an annoying habit I picked up from my husband of course, but you can't smirk at the Director.

"It's been a long time," I agree, "I have successfully taken down the Circle of Cavan. It has not been safe to contact anyone. I am glad to be back."

"Of course," he replies, "I will send you to be debriefed. Then you may go home and meet your family and friends. How long of a vacation would you like? You must be extremely tired."

He's right. I feel mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. "With all due respect sir, after this mission, I would like to retire. Maybe become a teacher at Gallagher and finally get to know the daughter I left behind when she was 5 years old."

He nods gravely at me. "As you wish Mrs. Goode. While you get debriefed I will send notice to Gallagher informing them of your arrival."

"Keep in a surprise for me will you? I want to see their faces when they see me." I wink at Director Andrews. He chuckles at the mischief in my eye. "Alright. I will just tell them that they will be receiving a new teacher. It just so happens they have an opening as the CoveOps teacher. You're in luck."

"There is no such thing as luck in this business Director Andrews," I tell him solemnly, but nods at his suggestion and leave to get debriefed.

Debriefing is boring and tiresome, but when it ends a good 8 hours later, I feel excited.

I decide to enter Gallagher in disguise. It just so happens to be the day at Gallagher where numerous spy agencies come to recruit Gallagher girls. I disguise myself as Lillian Monroe, a recruit for the Secret Service. I'm wearing a curly red hair wig and dark stylish sunglasses to cover my appearance.

I flash my ID at Bubblegum Guard when I enter and smile knowing he still works here. Entering the building I see Bex, stunning as ever, recruiting for M16. Grant is at her side along with their son Austin who is 18, a junior at Blackthorn.

The Newman's are also there with the Anderson's, Liz and Jonas with their twins Jason and Caroline, both 16. Liz seems to be recruiting those on the Research and Development track to the CIA main base. I chuckle at the sight, not yet willing to break my cover.

Macey is unable to come, I saw on the news this morning about a campaign speech her husband Preston Winters is doing, running for Vice President. Of course she is there to support him.

But their daughter Elaine is 18, like Austin and sitting there, comforting…. my daughter. My beautiful daughter Jacqueline. She's grown so much. She has my dirty blond hair, and its waist length, like she couldn't bear to cut it. And Zach's beautiful emerald green eyes, but they seem empty, and filled with sadness.

I feel like my heart to about to break, watching her be so sad. But I can fix that soon enough, _quite soon, _I tell myself. I keep going, searching for my loved one. My husband, the breathtaking Zach Goode.

_And there he is._

It's like the world has stopped. Though I know it hasn't, and probably never could. He sees me staring at him intensely and narrows his eyes. He looks suspicious of me.

"Hello there miss. What agency would you be trying to recruit for in this fine Academy?" I swoon at his voice. It seems to gotten even more sexy since I left. I can tell he is still hiding his emotions though. I knew him well. I _know_ him well.

"The Secret Service." I reply back smoothly. Hiding stutter in my voice I hear coming on from just being next to my gorgeous husband.

Then all of a sudden, I'm on the floor with my arms behind me and him pinning my back.

"Nice try," he hisses, "I already met the man recruiting for the Secret Service, and you're not wearing the proper outfit."

I silently curse at myself in 18 languages for forgetting that tidbit. They wore all black. I was wearing a red flowy shirt with white suits pants. It happens when you haven't been in touch with the world for 10 years.

I notice the world school is staring at us. All of them in fighting position ready to fight me. I groan and mutter. "So much for my grand entrance."

Zach pays no attention to my mutterings. He is interrogating me now. "Do you work for the Circle of Cavan and why are you here?"

Everyone seems surprised to see me smiling. "Blackthorn Boy," I say softly, "You don't ever have to worry about them anymore. They're finally gone. And I've come home."

His grip loosens on me slowly, as if he's in shock and disbelief. "Gallagher Girl? Cammie?"

The room erupts in whispers. I hear snippets of rushed conversations. 'Cammie Morgan' 'MIA' 'dead' and 'here? No way.'

My Blackthorn Boy pulls me up and stares at me. I just take off my sunglasses and wig to reveal my sapphire blues eyes and dirty blond hair. It is silent. I lifted up my left hand to show him my wedding ring. "I love you," I whisper at him, and kiss him full on the mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I wasn't planning on writing another chapter, but I got a request for an update? So I decided I'll give you a little insight into Jacqueline's feeling about her mother. Hope you enjoy it :) **

**Also realized I forgot to put a disclaimer (I'm new at this. Bear with me.) So I'll put one here for both chapters. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls series. **

It's recruitment day at Gallagher, and I'm sitting here in a corner. Why, you might ask? Because I don't want to be seen.

Because every where I have gone so far, there are agents sticking recruitment cards in my face and asking me to consider joining them. After all, I'm Jacqueline Goode. I'm the daughter of Zach Goode and Cammie Morgan (Goode); two greatest legacies. One living, and one maybe living. Which makes me a legacy too.

So what if a girl missed her mother every day? So what if she was feeling bewildered right now?

Spies don't have emotions, but they can hide.

And that's how I ended up in a corner, hidden in the mansion. That's when I let the girl in me take over, and the tears started to spill.

I saw Jason and Caroline hugging their parent_s_.

I saw Austin play fighting with his dad, while his mother stood to the side laughing.

I saw my dad too, but we only exchanged glances. Being back at Gallagher brings up too many painful memories of her for him.

It's the opposite for me. I was only five when she went MIA, I have no memories of her here. At Gallagher I hungrily search for secret passageways, hoping that maybe my mother found these too, and it would bring me closer to her.

I have dinners with Grandma Morgan in the headmistress's office on Sundays to see how my mother felt.

I'm so enwrapped in my thoughts I barely hear the footsteps coming down the hall. I look up to find Elaine staring at my tear-streaked face.

She doesn't look at me with pity. She knows I hate it when people do that, and that I get that look from plenty of agents who see me.

Instead, she wraps her arm around me and lets me cry into her shoulder. She's the big sister I've always wanted, the one who talks to me about boys and all that since my mother can't.

Elaine tells me we have to go back. That people are going to start to wonder where I am soon. We head back to the Grand Hall where most of the crowd is.

I can't hide in here, but I can do the next best thing. I can blend. I go over to the refreshment table, grab a drink and sit down. Then I just sit down at a table and freeze. Staying still attracts less attention than moving.

Elaine sees what I'm doing and shakes her head. She knows I don't want to see all the happy family reunions. The only reason I'm letting her comfort me, is that her parents aren't here either.

The difference is, of course, she visits her parents on the campaign trail at least once a month.

I never see my mom. When I do see my dad every once in a while between missions, he always seems so far away.

I feel a pair of eyes staring at me, but when I look up, no one is there. It makes me uneasy, no one sees me when I don't want to be seen.

I look around trying to find someone out of place, but my dad beats me to it. He knocks a lady with curly red hair to the ground, and starts to interrogate her.

I see her groan and mumble.

I see him demand answers.

I see her whisper something.

I watch him loosen his grip in shock.

I see her take off her wig and sunglasses, to reveal dirty blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

And I see them kiss.

But I realize, between my shock and excitement, she doesn't look like a woman that had been held a captive for 10 years.

So I ran. Because I don't want explanations to as why my mother didn't come visit. I don't want explanations as to why she couldn't tell me she was alive.

I ran and ran till I reached Roseville, and I sit down on a park bench to think more clearly and sort of my emotions.

Am I happy she's back? Yes.

Am I angry at her? Yes.

Am I probably just bitter at the fact she missed almost all of my childhood? Yeah, most definitely.

I see a boy approach me from behind.

"Damien? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Blackthorn."

"And you're supposed to be at Gallagher, Jacky. Yet, here we both are in the small town of Roseville."

I can't help but laugh after that.

"Damien, you should probably hide soon. Only Elaine knows we're dating, and someone's bound to come look for me soon."

He just hugged me from behind and kissed me on the cheek.

We sit on the bench in peace and tranquility, my head on his shoulder, for about 15 minutes before I hear someone approach.

"So this is Damien." I turn around to see my mother. She looks happy and amused.

Dad, on the other hand, looked ready to kill Damien. My mom notices this too and rolls her eyes.

"Calm down Zach. Can't you see they're in looooove?" my mother laughs. "And they've been dating for 2 years 4 months and 9 days now? And you haven't noticed? What kind of a spy are you?"

Dad just stands there, gaping, and in shock.

My mind is spinning. How does she know so much about me? She's missed 10 years of my life.

My mother sees the expression on my face, and immediately sobers up.

"Jacky…sweetie… I'm sorry I haven't been with you for the last 10 years. I bet you've figured out that I didn't just escape. You deserve answers from me. Jacky, I escaped 5 years ago, but the Cavan was still after me and after you. I had to keep them away from you."

I know she's trying to explain, that she has a good reason.

"But I know all about you sweetie. I know you're favorite color is sky blue. You love mint chocolate chip ice-cream. Elaine is like your big sister. You've found almost all, if not more, the secret passageways I found when I went to Gallagher. I love you sweetie. Don't run. Don't leave me."

She sounds like she's pleading me to forgive her. And I know I can't stay mad at her forever.

Because she's finally here, and I've missed her so much.

I run up into her arms and hug her for the first time in 10 years. She hugs me back tightly and whispers in my ear.

"And who do you think set you and Damien up? It wasn't a coincidence that he was there when you and your father were in Milan."

I see a playful glint in her eyes, and can't help but giggle and sigh contentedly into her arms.

I finally have my happily ever after. For once I have both my parents who adore me close by. My boyfriend is at my side and loves me. My friends are inside enjoying themselves. And no one is in danger.

And even if it doesn't last forever,

_My life is perfect._

**Thanks for everyone's support for my first fan fiction. :D **

** I have another story with a few chapters written and I think I'll post it up soon. That one probably won't have a happy ending though because I'm not hugest fan of perfect endings. This one just felt like it should. :)**


End file.
